wikichannelfandomcom-20200214-history
Lisha Jane
Alisha-Jane Anderson (born August 5, 1996) known publicly as Lisha Jane, is an American actress, singer, and dancer. She's best known for her role as Valencia Green in the Wiki Channel original series, Kitty Couture. Lisha Jane also starred in the Wiki Channel original movie, "ZAYN", opposite Zander Sun. Early Life Alisha-Jane Anderson was born on August 5th, 1996 IN Manhattan-New York City, New York, to Alexander and Serena Anderson. Her father is of African-American, Jamaican, and Indian decent, while her mother is of French and Phillipean ancestry. As a child she was called Lisha a lot and publicly started using the stage name Lisha Jane. Career '2001-2010 Early Beginnings: ''DiAMOND, Walt Disney Records, Turn it Up, Lucas, and Madison High At the age of 7, Lisha Jane enrolled in the IAANYC (International Acting Academy of New York City) where she then booked her first role for a commercial. At age 11 she appeared on three episodes of the crime drama series, "Criminal Minds" in early 2005. It was after which her family then moved from New York to Los Angelos, California so she could persue an acting career. In 2007 Jane was apart of a girl R&B/Pop group known as DiAMOND, the group competed in season 3 of Radio Disney's NBT competition but came in 3rd place. The group had a hit single known as "Butterflies" which stood number 7 in the Top Kid's charts. During this time Jane was casted as a series regular in the hit Family Channel comedy series, "Leave it to Lucas" as Lucas' best friend Kira. The series was shot in Toronto, but received air time on the Disney Channel in the US along with other canadian hits such as "Life with Derek", and "Naturally Sadie". The series ran from 2007-2010. After performing with the girl group for 2 years, Jane started making solo music for soundtracks after being signed by Walt Disney Record's in 2008. It was also during this time Lisha Jane starred as Sasha Blake in the Nickelodeon original musical-dance, comedy movie titled "Turn it Up!". After signing with Walt Disney Record's in 2008, Jane was able to release a hit single known as "Daddy I'm a Rockstar" in 2009, which had usual airtime on radio disney throughout 2009 and 2010. It was because of this Lisha Jane was able to do guest appearances on Disney Channel series. These role included a episodes voice acting role on the animated hit "Phineas & Ferb" and she played Letoya Jett, a teenager magician and illusionist in the Disney Channel original series, "Madison High", though the series was never officially picked up. December 2010, Lisha Jane announced she had departured with Walt Disney Records officially stating on her website, "I am more than blessed for the amazing oppurtunities I've been able to do with Disney and I'm so truly thankful for everything". '''2011-present: ''Wiki Channel Success, Turn it Up Louder!, Kitty Couture, and debut album '' In 2011, Lisha Jane had a meeting with producers for a new network for kids and teens title Wiki Channel created by NYCgleek and Nutter Butter, which became a worldwide network. The network has been voted one of the 3rd best children and teen's networks (followed behind Disney at #1, and Nickelodeon at #2, and right above Cartoonnetwork at #4). She was the first of 10 kids to become a part of the company, along with other such as Joseph Brandon, Tristan Lance,and Marcus McCloud. It was during 2011 when Lisha Jane reprised her role as Sasha Blake in the sequal "Turn it Up: Louder!" which aired on the Nickelodeon in the fall of 2011. In early 2012, Jane auditioned for the role of Valencia Green in one of the first Wiki Channel original comedy series, titled "Kitty Couture", which was a backdoor pilot spin-off of the Disney Channel hit "JESSIE". After auditioning up against 200 other females, Jane won the role of Valencia after 3 auditions. It was from then she her show became one of the first original series to air on Wiki Channel. Fall 2013, Kitty Couture aired on the Wiki Channel with a premiere rating of 5.8 million, which is currently the highest rating Wiki Channel Original Series premiere. Since then, Jane has done an hour long special that featured music. Later that year, Lisha Jane was announced to star in a Wiki Channel Original Movies, Titled "ZAYN" and the other titled alongside other Wiki Channel star, Zander Sun. In November of the same year, it was announced that Jane had been signed to both Wiki Channel records and Wiki records. She is expected to drop her first official single Febuary 2014. Jane announced that her music is definatly pop with some R&B and Hip-hop tones added to it. She even said she had help making her music with Grammy nominated artist Chris Brown. Lisha Jane is featured in three songs on the Wiki Channel's "Ready 2 Rock" soundtrack which features music from other Wiki Channel Original Series and other Wiki Channel stars. It was also during this month where Lisha Jane performed the theme song to Kitty Couture, "Me, Myself, and I" at the Wiki Channel 2013 upfront event. During December of 2013, Kitty Couture was renewed for a second season. It was also during this month Jane was announced to voice the character Payton Lucas in the Wiki Channel animated series "High School Story". Wiki Channel produced a special selection of limited edition of dolls, titled Wiki Channel "VIP Doll Collection", which featured doll version of popular female lead characters from Wiki Channel series. Jane's character Valencia Green, was giving a doll, which is expected to be released in 2014. Her first official single titled, "Move with the Crowd" is expected to drop early 2014. Her second single, "Unhuman" was released in 2014 and she performed a live acoustic version on ClevverMusic. On December 18th of 2014, Lisha Jane's grandfather passed away due to serious illness. She has released an exclusive single titled, "Heaven" i nthe loving memory of him. Jane spoke to say he taught her a lot about music and she wouldn't be who she was musically if it wasn't for him. The single was released December 26, 2014. A day after Christmas. She released her first album in fall 2015, titled "Heaven" Personal Life Jane is a public activist and is a sponser for the Get Active compaign where her and ZAYN, co-star go out and play tennis along with other sports for kids and teens in boys and girls club accross the country. Jane has also been announced to performe live at the VH1's Do Something awards in 2014, with one of her new singles whiched will be released through Wiki Records. Filmography Shows 'Movies' Discography Wiki Channel 'Personal' 'Singles' . Category:Actors Category:Actresses Category:Singers Category:Female Singers Category:Female Actors Category:NYCgleek's actors Category:Employed Actors Category:Females